


A pretty nice tip

by ParzivaI



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, She's adorebly gay for sivir nonetheless, There is still no kaisa tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivaI/pseuds/ParzivaI
Summary: Sivirs last delivery of the day let her end up at a quite big party of none other than the kda band.





	A pretty nice tip

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of writing some Kaisa/Sivir but this universe and the characters just got me. I'm surprised nobody came with the same idea I had up yet. So enjoy.

Another shitty day at work. Sivir has been up since the morning doing nothing but delivering Pizza to some peasants who most of the time didn't even know what a tip was. Not that she hated her job but keeping this up the whole day was exhausting. What pleases her most is that this was her last shift for today. Sivir couldn't await to finally go home, get off that uniform and relax.  
She got off from her bike and grabbed the pizza from the back. It was quite a big order and as she trot to the front door, Sivir could already hear the loud music and people shouting inside.  
"Another big house party. I swear to god if these people won't give me a generous tip I'm going insane."  
Wrapping up her last nerves, she rang the door. Sivir expected to have to wait longer but the door opened rather soon and her eyes widened as nobody less then Kai'sa, the lead dancer of the band K/DA opened the door. 

Sivir wasn't the kind to be impressed by celebrities. For her they were just normal humans, with more luck than she had. But she couldn't deny that the dancer in front of her was beautiful. Even more she was gorgeous. Her outfit was perfectly matching with her body, underlining her curves. And her hair... Sivir has never seen someone pulling off purple hair as flawless as Kai'sa did. But the most stunning part were her shining purple eyes. How was it even possible to have this kind of eye color? The delivery girl found herself unprepared for this situation. She was almost overwhelmed by Kai'sa, her shining eyes and this little smile on her face. 

"Hi, yeah, you've ordered Pizza right." Sivir pointed awkwardly at the bunch of pizzas in her right hand.  
"I figured.", Kai'sa laughed at the obvious statement of the other girl. "I didn't think you would be so fast actually... I have to get my money first."  
Thinking of her evening, Sivir almost got mad but the shy, excusing smile of the other woman made her immediately dismiss this thought.  
"Oh now problem. I'll just wait."  
"I don't want to let you stand outside alone because of me. Why won't you just come in?" 

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
"Oh don't be shy.", Kai'sa laughed as she laid her arm around the other girls waist and pulled her inside. And damn the moment the popstars hand touched Sivirs waist she felt a spark flowing through her body. She almost shrieked. 

Sivir took a look around. The house wasn't something extravagant as she would have imagined it to be in the first place. It was rather normal. The only thing standing out was the almost immense dancing floor with a stage and DJ desk in the middle of the room. Many people were crowded around it, dancing excessively. Other people were simply standing around talking to each other. The music coming from the speaker was loud, underlining the ambiente of the atmosphere.

"Wow I've never been to such a party...", Sivir admit as she looked around the many people. 

"It's overwhelming right? I'm not quite the party person either.", Kai'sa said. 

"Really? Wouldn't have expected that from the kind of superstar you are, if I'm being honest."

"Yeah, I'm not you're average star.", Kai'sa blurted out. 

"You can stay if you want. I'd actually love some calm company to get me through all this.", Kai'sa tried to sound as casual as possible but the blush on her cheeks as she looked Sivir in the eyes betrayed her. Sivir thought back to her home and the desire to just lay in bed and relax. But as soon as her eyes catches Kai'sa's again she didnt even know why she would contemplate going home. Also, who was Sivir to deny such a wish? 

"Well this was my last shift for today. I can stay for a while until I have to close up." 

Kai'sa actually looked surprised. "Wait, forreal? That's awesome!" 

"So what does your 'not so average star' do on such a party now?" 

"Well, I don't know. I'm only here for the music.", Kai'sa grinned. "And maybe the pizza."  
Sivir couldn't supress a laugh herself. 

"I can show you around a bit, if you're fine with that. Introduce you to my friends and such."

"Sounds good to me."

Ahri was standing next to a boy with white hair and big glasses. She was laughing, looking so much more sympathetic than Sivir has thought her to be. 

"Hey Kai'sa!", the boy approached the dancer and hugged her with a big smile on his face. Sivir felt something deep inside her rage as she saw the two hugging. She caught Ahri suspiciously glimpsing at her.  
"Who's your friend?" he pointed to Sivir. Kai'sa who didn't even know Sivirs name looked at her with an asking gaze.  
"I'm Sivir.", the girl immediately jumped in. "I brought your pizza."  
"Ekko.", the white haired boy responded, giving her the brightest smile she has ever seen.  
"Sooo... I see you're also pretty new here, let's me feel better about myself. Personally I don't know anyone but Ahri and just met Kai'sa the day so I'm kinda glad I'm not the only one.", he laughed.  
'Wow this guy is such a Ray of sunshine.', Sivir thought to herself.  
"So Kai'sa invited you in?", Ahri now finally joined the conversation too. Sivir didn't know what Ahri wanted to hear so she was stuck for a second.  
"Yeah, kinda like that I guess."  
"Well sounds just like Kaisa."  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?", Kai'sa asked with an outraged tone.  
"Ehm... That you're a nice person of course.", Ahri said sarcasticly as Kai'sa gave her a fake angry face. After a few seconds both bursted into laughter.  
And damn Kai'sa laugh was just so honest and beautiful. Sivir didn't know she gazed at Kai'sa the way she did until Ekko poked her with his ellbow. She looked down to the smaller boy to see his smug face as he gave her a knowing wink. Sivir has never felt so exposed. She felt her face turning red but Ekko jusy laughed and whispered: "I got you.", before turning his voice to the other girls again.  
"So where's the Pizza? I'm fucking starving!", Ekko asked.  
Kai'sa laughed: "It's still in the kitchen you can get yourself some if you want to."  
"Damn, thanks.", he said before turning to the other girl. "You coming Ahri?"  
Ahri simply nodded.  
"Nice to meet you Sivir.", Ekko said with a smile on his face and he sounded like he meant it. 

"So what you think of dancing?"  
"Oh no, no I can't dance. Like I'm a horrible dancer, I'd rather do anything else than that."  
Kaisa tried hide her disappointment.  
'Oh wow, she is like one of the greatest dancer, did you have to ruin it like that?' Sivir wanted to smack herself but Kai'sa caught herself quickly again  
"I get you something to drink then."  
Before Sivir could react Kaisa was already on the nearest bar. She came back with two plastic cups handing one to Sivir.  
"I can't. You know I have to ride back actually by motorcycle so..."  
"Relax, its just coke." Kaisa laughed.  
Sivir smiled. Kai'sa handed her the cup and their finger touched for a bit longer than just a standard moment.  
"Thanks.", Sivir managed to finally get out. Until now she hasn't even realised how dry her throat has actually been. After taking a couple of sips, she looked at Kai'sa who let her gaze wander around through the broad range of people around them.  
"So where's the rest of your squad? As far as I know there two more to your band right? Bet they're around here too." Even though Sivir would rather spend some time with the dancer alone she would love to meet the rest of the band too. 

"Well, Akali and Evelynn are probably making out in some corner, haha", Kai'sa laughed out loud.

Before Sivir could ask what exactly she meant by that, Kaisa pointed at two people a bit away from them. Actually you couldn't even make out those two. It was basically just a mess of pink hair, two hands entangled in them. It was nearly impossible to see the little girl that was pressed against the wall by the other woman. What the fuck. Sivir was confused and the fact that Kai'sa has just taken her hand as she headed towards the two of them didn't make it any better.  
"Oh hey Kai.", Akali broke lips with the other woman as she saw the dancer. The young girl grinned widely. Her hair was a mess, She was obviously pretty drunk, while her pink haired partner seemed to be completely fine.   
"Who you got there?", Akali asked.  
"That's Sivir.", Kaisa answered smiling at her companion. Evelynn examined the delivery girl noticeably who - unconsciously- still held Kai'sas hand.  
"You always find the weirdest people...", Evelynn said out loudly just to get ellbowed by Akali. The taller girl didn't even flinch at Akalis attack.  
"No offense though.", Evelynn added nonetheless.  
"Don't mind Eve.", Akali said. "It's nice to meet you Sivir."  
"Likewise.", Sivir responded. She was surprised to see the girl she's known from media as sassy and rather cold be so friendly and compliant.  
"You two are having fun?" Kai'sa now looked judgingly down Akali.  
"Actually yes." Evelynns grin on her face as she looked down at Akali was intimidating.  
"Don't you want to take 'this', you know, somewhere more private." Sivir has yet to see someone as judging as Kaisa looked at both, Akali and Evelynn.  
Evelynn looked at her with a confused face for a moment but then grinned.  
"You're right.", she laid her hand around Akalis shoulder. The smaller girl immediately took Evelynns hand in hers and pushed herself closer.  
"We're taking your room.", Evelynn mentioned as she walked away with that devilish grin, that suited her way too well.  
"Eve I dare you, I'll-...", Kai'sa started but was interrupted by the other girl.  
"I know you love me.", she turned her head around shortly before she continued. "Have fun tonight.", Eve winked and nudged at Sivir. The delivery girl couldn't suppress a little smirk as Kai'sa shook her head and looked embarrassed at the ground. Razing through her hair, Kai'sa lifted her head again: "I'm almost sorry for the two of them."  
"It's cool. I didn't know they were a couple tho.", Sivir asked, still visibly confused.   
This causing Kai'sa to chuckle. "Oh, no they aren't, but there is always something between them... We don't know what it actually is, they probably don't know either."  
"They care about each other a lot.", Sivir mentioned.  
Kai'sa exhaled: "Indeed. Unfortunately Akali is too afraid to actually mention it and Evelynn is simply too arogant."  
"Quite unlucky."  
"Pff, I'd call it simply foolish." 

"But let's not talk about that. It's rather frustrating."  
Sivir couldn't agree more. She looked at Kai'sa, who closed her eyes for a moment and looked up.  
"I love that song...", she said quietly.  
And before Sivir could even think about it she already opened her mouth: "You wanna dance then?"  
"I thought you don't dance." Kai'sa asked.  
"Well, I might make an exception to the rule.", Sivir grinned smug at the other girl just to see her blush. She took Kai'sas hand and lead her to the dancing floor.  
Kai'sa was overwhelmed from her own insecurity. Though her carrier she earned a lot of self consciousness and since then has never been timid around other people but this delivery girl... She couldn't get behind what was making her so shy around Sivir but as Kai'sa found herself on the dancing floor all the insecurity was gone anyway. 

Not that Sivir expected anything else but Kaisa was an amazing dancer. The way she moved to the sound of the music let anyone know she was a professional. Some people were looking at Kai'sa with heart shaped eyes, shouting her names and cheering for her. Sivir caught herself giving anyone a fierceful look before moving closer to the dancer.  
Slowly Sivir lost herself in the music and Kai'sas movements. Eventually their hands and then bodies collided. Without further notice she put her hands around Kaisas waist and pulled her closer. As she looked up to the dancer she recognized the shy smile sneaking on Kaisas face. She went from passionate, self confident dancer to this adorable girl, blushing at everything she did. Their bodies moved together to the music and it was Kai'sa who led them. Time went in slow motion and Sivir savoured every second.  
Kai'sas body against her own. The smell of her long purple hair and that sweet little smile she granted her once in while. It was almost too good to be true. Sivir didn't know how long they were dancing, time flew being this close to Kaisa. Taking a short glimpse at her watch Sivir almost shrieked. It was way too late for she had to clean and close up the pizza place. She immediately stopped her movements such of course gained Kai'sa's attention. 

"I really have to go." Sivir almost sounded as if she was apologising.  
"Oh yeah sure... I still haven't got your money. Be right there." and with that she hushed around leaving Sivir awkwardly standing. Fortunately Kai'sa came back rather quickly and slowly led Sivir outside again.  
"So, that should be enough.", Kaisa handed her the money and Sivir knew looking at the amount of money that this was more than enough. She took it without hesitation though. Not that she would complain.  
The younger girl let her hand raze through her hair. Her eyes moved to the ground as she opened the door. "And thanks for keeping me company."  
Sivir smiled. "It was my pleasure for sure."  
And she meant it. It's been a while since Sivir had a fun night and spending it with the dancer of a famous band was really something else. For a while both of them stand there quite awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to say. Just as Sivir was about to turn around and finally leave Kai'sa held her back.  
"Wait."  
Sivir, who only waited for this, turned around faster than she wanted to.  
Kaisa gave her one shy smile before pulling Sivir in for a kiss. And it was not like Sivir didn't expect this, she was caught off guard nonetheless. Kai'sa wasn't demanding and Sivir couldve pulled away if she wanted but she couldn't remember wanting anything more than this. Kai'sa lips against her own felt so good she lost herself in this moment of true happiness. For Sivir it ended way too soon, but it was herself to pull back. 

"This actually felt awkward considering you just paid me."  
With big eyes Kai'sa just spechelessly looked at her. "Did you have to ruin it like that?", she the said but she laughed. And Sivir smiled too. Kai'sa's smile was still the purest she has ever seen.  
"Call me if you want to.", Kai'sa winked. She closed the door before Sivir could even ask her how to do so. She stood before the closed door longer than she should have, still overwhelmed from the previous actions. She could still feel Kai'sa lips on hers and felt the urge to kiss her again. Sivir pulled herself up though and turned to her bike. She took the money the dancer has given her before out of her bag to put it in her Portemonnaie. And as she unfolded the banknotes a slip of paper fell out. On it was a set of digits. 

Kai'sa's phone number.

Sivir couldn't surpress a smile. That certainly was a nice tip.

**Author's Note:**

> So fellas, hope you liked it. Yeah I'm super in love with akali x evelynn too and I might be working on a pre/sequel on this story based around akali and evelynn. Share your thoughts about it my story if you feel like it and want maybe the akali x evelynn story too (I'm quite lazy Rn actually so give me some motivation lol).  
> Anyways thx for reading!


End file.
